Ceramic Matrix Composites (CMCs) are materials that include ceramic fibers embedded in a ceramic matrix. CMCs typically exhibit desirable mechanical, chemical and physical properties at high temperatures. For example, CMGs are typically more resistant to oxidation at high temperatures than are metals. CMGs are generally tougher than monolithic ceramics and exhibit damage tolerance. Accordingly, CMCs are suitable for a number of high temperature applications, such as for example and without limitation use in producing components of gas turbine engines. Gas turbine engines illustratively are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. CMC components illustratively may operate at much higher temperatures than other components, including for example superalloy metal components.
CMCs may be produced by a variety of processes. For example, fiber interfaces of a fiber preform may be coated using chemical vapor infiltration (CVI). Illustratively, a rigidization layer may also be applied by CVI, and particulates or other matter may be introduced by slurry and/or melt infiltration. The melt infiltration may react with the rigidization layer leading to performance degradations in the composite and even the fiber from this melt attack.